A Place Called Slaughter Race
|video = A Place Called Slaughter Race (From "Ralph Breaks the Internet")|albums = Ralph Breaks the Internet (soundtrack)}} "A Place Called Slaughter Race" is a Orchestral-Broadway-style song featured in the animated feature film, Ralph Breaks the Internet. It is performed by Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz and Gal Gadot as Shank. The end credits of the film features a pop version titled "In This Place" performed by Julia Michaels. Plot While visiting Oh My Disney, Ariel breaks into song (accompanied by offscreen music and staging). This confuses Vanellope, but the other princesses are unfazed as most of them have had their own musical moments, all of which relate to their personal dreams. They inspire Vanellope to tap into her deepest desire and find her own song. When Vanellope attempts to do so later on, she expresses her desire to be part of a new and exciting world outside of Sugar Rush and comes to realize Slaughter Race may be that world. Lyrics Original= Vanellope: What can it be that calls me to this place today? This lawless car ballet? What can it be? Am I a baby pigeon sprouting wings to soar? Was that a metaphor? Hey, there's a dollar store! Look! I'm rhyming! My spirit's climbing! As I'm called through this fog of mace To this place called Slaughter Race! Shank: Welcome back, watch your head Hate to see you wind up dead Thief: Let's get this party rollin'! Vanellope: Is that appliance stolen? Shank: We have- Butcher Boy: Fallen wires! Little Debbie: Dumpster fires! Clown: Creepy clowns! Felony: And burning tires! Shank: That great white in the sewer You'll be happy that you knew her! Vanellope: Fin bump! Shark: Dogs and cats, they sure taste great! Dog #1: With a side of license plate! Dog #2: Some find us deplorable Vanellope: Well I think you're adorable! Shank: We may be a motley crew, But our hearts ring true Tattoo Artist: And just for you a face tattoo! (instrumental break) (chorus) Vanellope: My heart's in flight and wow, it's a blast! Feels like my dreams are real at last! Shank: No trace of a frown upon your face! Vanellope: Flying so fast! Shank: Setting the pace! Vanellope: Living the life! Shank: Loving the chase! Vanellope: Now is the time! Shank: Here is the place! Both: This Slaughter Race! Vanellope: I know I should go, But home feels so slow These roads are paved with dreams Clown: (speaking) Happy dreams, not creepy clown dreams. Vanellope: What would Ralph say, If it turns out I stay In this place called "Slaughter Race"? In this place called "Slaughter Race" |-|In This Place= What can it be that calls me to this place today? This lawless car ballet? What can it be? Am I a baby pigeon sprouting wings to soar? Was that a metaphor For something more? And now I'm flying my spirit Climbing as I'm called through this fall of mace (uhh-ooh) My body, my spirit aligning in this In this place called Slaughter Race Slaughter Race What would you say if it turns out that I stay? Would it be okay here in this place? Cuz you know that I love these falling wires Dumpster fires Burning tires Everything that I desire, everything that I desire Now I'm flying my spirit Climbing as I'm called through this fall of mace (uhh-ooh) My body, my spirit aligning in this In this place called Slaughter Race Slaughter Race I know I should go but I really don't want to yet I really don't want to yet I know I should go but I really don't want to yet I really don't want to yet There's nothing like Slaughter Race Slaughter Race Is all I hear is Slaughter Race All I hear is Slaughter Race All I hear is Slaughter Race Is all I hear is Slaughter Race Yeah Videos Julia Michaels - In This Place (From "Ralph Breaks the Internet") A Place Called Slaughter Race (Instrumental) Ralph Breaks the Internet OST In This Place (Instrumental) Ralph Breaks the Internet OST Trivia *The song was inspired by "I Want" songs featured in Disney musicals, such as "Someday My Prince Will Come" from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and "Part of Your World" in The Little Mermaid. *This song marks the singing debut of Gal Gadot. *The arrangement resembles songs from Alan Menken's other works in previous films, such as Beauty and the Beast and Pocahontas. *The film version has a more satirical and situational tone, while Julia Michaels's version has a more emotional, poetic and literary approach, denoting the contrasts between the two despite having similar lyrical content. *Walter White, the protagonist of , can be seen as one of the dancers. *One of the things that was deleted during the song was Vanellope pulling a sword out of a toxic barrel ala The Sword in the Stone. It only surfaced as a Walmart exclusive Funko POP. References ar:سباق العذاب es:A Place Called Slaughter Race pt-br:A Place Called Slaughter Race Category:Wreck-It Ralph songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Closing songs Category:Featured songs